


you will change everything

by nxtelight



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Sapnap, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental BadBoyHalo, Parental Skeppy, Pre-Canon, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, the end nether and overworld are gods, when your first best friend who is a god asks you to take care of their son, why do the tags for bad and skeppy have their names it’s uncomfortable hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxtelight/pseuds/nxtelight
Summary: “Yeah my aunt, uncle and parent are the first Gods of the world and also the first Hybrids.” Sapnap casually said as he leaned back against the wall of L’Manberg, watching as the others stopped to stare at him.“What.”“Never knew? Yeah. Moth? He’s my uncle and he’s the ruler of the Overworld. He’s a Moobloom Hybrid, why do you think all the bloodlines have a Hybrid pop up every once in awhile?”“What the fuck.”Sapnap snorted softly and he could feel his dad’s amusement as well. Both of them having a silent agreement that it was funny considering the fact that Sapnap is literally different from other Blaze hybrid.“Are you guys for real? Why do you think I get good shit from the Nether?”
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Original Character(s), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Original Character(s), Zak Ahmed & Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	you will change everything

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent au! basically i saw art of baby sapnap by Back2JaiL on twitter and instantly a flip was switched. This will be a bit messy because i have no proper thought process. All the dream smp members will show up in the future however right now it’s mostly halo family !!! this is PURELY with dream smp characters not their real life counterparts!!! purely characters they do in lore. just had to make that comment.

The Nether, the underworld, the Hell of the Overworld. One of the three dimensions. Its whims are often unseen, allowing the birth of a Hybrid, allowing one of its own Mob Hybrids to stray from its warmth. 

_(It fondly recalls the achievements a Piglin Hybrid had made yet fears the Voices clinging to his soul, the Champion of the Blood God._

_“I’m going to the Overworld, I want to explore. The Voices demand blood.”)_

They watched over all its children, Hybrids, Mobs, whatever and gently guided the souls into the reincarnation cycle when they passed. 

_(Tears of lava dripped down their face as they watched a Player kill multiple of their Beloveds._

_“You think you’re above me?! I’ll be the next God of this world, I am above you all!”)_

Nether was a loving parent, it came with the fact that they were born from the flames of their parents, Primordial Gods, the Universe- and the blood that dripped from wars- and from the first thought of love. He cared for his children, always lending a hand whenever his children called for them in the Nether. 

Yet loving didn’t mean that any death hurt less when a Player decided to kill one of his Cherished or any of their children. How they stayed hidden underneath the flows of lava sobbing into his hands as the domain grew from the anguish. 

_(Their siblings always came immediately whenever it happened, all of them huddled together underneath End’s wings, allowing him to cry for lost children. Overworld’s legs folded underneath him as he promised he’d make sure their children were remembered.”)_

Hundreds years had passed before Nether finally gave into the urge to have another Hybrid child the gentle coaxing of the eternal flames of a Blazeborn soul calling out to them. The gentle tune the soul let out softened their heart all these years, as he cradled the blazing flames in his palms. A smile slowly forming as he brought his hands closer to their face feeling the flames gentle soothe the pain of a hundred years.

A small laugh escaped them when the little flame flared up in excitement, a feeling of fondness settling deep in his bones. “You’ll change everything.” Nether softly whispered as the flame danced in their palms as they slowly raised from the oceans of lava, their form towering over his other children who came in herds to see the making of a new child.

The various cries of Ghasts who excitedly chattered, the snorts and grunts of Piglins and zombified Piglins, the hums of Blazes. Everyone of their children currently in his domain waited patiently and he curled around the flames.

_(In another domain, two Gods fondly watch as new souls are gently pushed to the warmth of the reincarnation cycle. The soft smile that the eldest god held was obvious if the way she gently brushed over the souls giving their blessings as they watched the red strings tying them together._

_“I’ve never seen so many before in a single cycle.” The youngest god mumbled as he poked the glowing souls that bobbed in place. Watching it flicker a bit before bumping against his hands. A snort escaping his lips when he realized exactly how many hybrids there were._

_“There’s a time for everything dear Moth, it’ll take a while longer before most get reincarnated but they’ll be ready.” The End mumbled as she gently kissed a soul that floated its way towards them, watching its form flicker and shift._

_“You’re also having another kid? I thought you already had the most recent batch.”_

_“This one is special, he will need guiding and I figure that our sibling would appreciate its son having a younger cousin.”)_

Nether was unaware of how long time had passed, how many years before the soul of flames in their hands burst out of their hold. The flames flickered and grew brighter, hotter as it neared the soul sand floor. In a second a large area of blue flames lit up as it burned brightly before rapidly dimming and fading away.

Nether quickly shifted into more of a Player height, its extra appendages reaching out to hold the newest Blazeborn Hybrid. Various cries of happiness heard as the Nether quickly turned around with its newest child. 

“Hello little flame, welcome to the world. You are loved and will be loved.” They whispered as the child’s first Blaze Rod burst into existence. Nether gently nuzzling the slumbering Hybrid’s face before releasing a small noise, their Ghast tendencies kicking in as tears of lava flowed down their cheeks and dripped down on to the Hybrid who simply held their shirt tighter in its fist.

_(In the Overworld, a tall Demon loomed over his friend with a jewel curse. His orphic form flickering and shifting before it settled. The only noticeable features in the endless void were white colored pupils crinkled as a white colored smile formed on his face._

_“I’ll be back Skeppy! I’m just going to the Nether for a bit to get some more Quartz!”)_

“My little flame…” The God whispered as they held the Blaze and slowly began to feel the fear of endless ages come forth. Could they protect this child this time? How long do they have until a Player comes and kills him? Could they handle this heartbreak once again? Endless thoughts kept forming as Nether felt the concerned waves from their children. They looked up as more tears puddled at the corner of their eyes before falling, various eyes looking down at them. Gentle, comforting noises sent their way and it caused their chest to tighten.

He briefly remembered one Ghast Hybrid in the past, who had recently been born and was then swept up by an overworld Cow Hybrid who cared for them. Who grew up to be beautiful, who cared so sweetly and protected violently when the Player that attempted to become a God came and swept through his children like nothing. He remembers specifically cradling the Ghast in his arms as she smiled sweetly at him. Telling him that she didn’t mind dying if it meant at least one of her fellow Cherished siblings lived.

How she knew that every Cherished was much closer and personal to them, how they carried more than just their will. They carried part of Nether’s love and it showed when strong emotions overtook them. How she could remember the calming, warm embrace whenever she felt too emotional or how flames would burst from her skin and gently wrapped around her as if soothing her by gentle brushing over her cheeks with gentle tendrils.

_(“I don’t regret being your daughter.” The Ghast Hybrid whispered as she held her father’s hand, feeling it tighten its grip. She could feel the calling of the Void, the End, her aunt’s domain. Father let out a shuddering sigh as it placed a kiss on her forehead and she instantly felt her body begin to warm. Despite living in the Overworld for so many years, she never forgot her home and she knew that her father knew that._

_“What is your name, little soul?” Father asked and she knew why it was asking, she could remember vividly when she first met Technoblade. It was a brief moment but it was enough for the siblings to recognize each other and for Techno to explain how there’s a memorial for all of them. How their family never forgets them, how there're many graves and all of them have items that those siblings loved._

_“My name…” She wheezed out as the End’s calling progressively became louder, the calls of deceased siblings akin to a siren. She briefly thinks about the few Ocean Hybrids and wishes to hear their songs once more. “My name is Althea… and you’re my father.”)_

He missed Althea the most, he missed all his children but Althea was the one that knew of his love and the consequences yet still proudly called him father. He briefly wondered if Techno realized as well, if maybe that’s why his eldest living son stayed away. To not harm him when his death happens or perhaps that’s why his fear of death began. Nether wondered if maybe, they’re the cause of all the deaths of their children. If perhaps, its the cause of many things and this is its punishment by its parents.

_(“Am I a bad parent?” Nether softly asked their son who visited the domain to trade with his Piglin siblings, their eyes soft as they lean their arms against the Netherrack, their form much larger and bigger. Technoblade- their son and the last living Cherished simply stayed quiet. His eyes flickered briefly towards them, as he took in their God form. Most assume that silence gives a telling answer, yet Techno simply thought over his words._

_He took in their form, their half and half hair. The orange and red hues seems to shift and flicker as if lava flowed as their hair- or perhaps the never ending fire of the domain. Downturned yellow eyes, a scar running through their left eye and cut through their eyebrow. He never noticed they had a nostril piercing until he saw the nose ring. Tan skin from staying eternally in the domain, not stepping out once. Pointed ears, a pointed black tail flicking back and forth behind them, extra appendages that carried over from the Ghast Hybrid genetics._

_He could easily recognize the silver locket around their neck, could see the faint glow of an enchantment. He has an inkling that it's fire protection. It isn’t hard to figure out whose photo is in the locket._

_“You’re not a bad mother, you just care too much.” He grunted as he laid near the open palm of the God, brushing his face against the warmth. The top of his head gently being pet by the God who hummed underneath their breath. “You’re not bad at all, your only flaw is that you love too much.” The boar Piglin grunted out as he ignored the weird feeling of his tusks being touched by the God who always seemed fascinated by it._

_“Yet your flaw is that you are too low my son. I suppose everyone gets a flaw from me.” Nether softly said as the two enjoyed spending a small moment together before they separated.)_

The Nether thought to themselves trying to think of who could care for their little flame. They snapped out of their thoughts when they felt someone enter their domain and instantly they knew. Nether could instantly feel themselves calm as their children released curious noises at the sudden quiet from them. Instantly the Blazes knew what was going to happen, many floating up to hunt down the Demon.

“He’ll care for him, I know he will.” Nether whispered as they shifted and began walking off.

_(The first time Nether met the Demon, it was one of the few times that he was in his human form- the Player form. He’d been sitting in a huge warped fungus tree, looking out in his endless domain. It was two years after Techno had visited to trade and many years after Althea had died. He had been wanting a peaceful area, needing time to cope and to relax away from the hovering his children did._

_He’d been aware of the Demon creeping about his domain, looking for materials or finding any Piglins to trade with. The Demon was respectful, not once being rude to his children even if many seemed to be angry at him and attacked, causing them to instantly back away or die from letting their aggression control them. The two never crossed paths, mostly out of free on Nether’s part. The gap of too many kids lost too soon still deep in his soul._

_Yet he hadn’t been expecting for himself to be hunted down, if the way the Demon seemed to plop down next to him with a large white grin on the cloud of void. “You’re really a hard person to find you know!”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“It’s hard to find you! I get we have our differences but I can’t believe you made me do all this to find you Lumen.”_

_The God blinked at the sudden use of their first name, the name they use amongst humans- the Players. Yet the Demon casually talked as if they knew each other for years. It didn’t make sense to Lumen and it took them much long to recognize him. “Bad is that you…?” Lumen knew it was his first ever friend._

_“Took you long enough!”)_

Lumen knew out of everyone that it trusted, Bad would be the one to devote everything into caring for its child. Befriended the Demon when both of them were younger had been a whim especially after the execution of Dreamons. The two of them had been young, newly formed from thoughts and quickly had befriended each other when their parents looked away. Finding similarities in each other. How they were loyal, how they cared for people even if it was just one person. The two being practically attached to the hip, even if thousands of years later Lumen disappeared and never came back to its youngest brother’s domain.

Out of everyone, Bad would care of his son like his own as well. Lumen knew this. Yet it didn’t stop the tears from slipping down its cheeks once more as it neared Bad. The pang of having to separate from its soon formed another gaping hold in its heart.

“Bad… I’d like to ask for a favor my dear friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> um if you like this leave a comment or kudos lol or uhhh dm me on my twitter acc @nxtelight to chat about it!! :] might change my twitter user actually idk lmao but!!! hope u enjoyed it


End file.
